The Pirate's Prize
by cageddamsel111368
Summary: On her way to marry Raoul in the West Indies, Christine is captured by the dangerous and ruthless pirate, Erik the Black, who will have her no matter what. AU mixed with movie Short first chapter as a little taste
1. The Sea

The Pirate's Prize

The Pirate's Prize

Chapter One: The Sea

It had been a long, tumultuous month at sea for Christine. She had been trapped on the ship for weeks with nothing to do and no one to talk to, except Meg, when she wasn't flirting with sailors and their stuffy chaperone, Ms. Blanchett, who was an awful bore and criticized Christine whenever she spoke. And although Christine found some company in the captain, he was often so busy they barely had time to talk. Christine was then left alone to just stew in anticipation.

She was on her way to the West Indies to finally marry her fiancé Raoul de Chagny. Her handsome and perfect fiancé had proposed to her a year ago, and they had planned on marrying in France, but Raoul's shipping business had required him to move to the West Indies, to an island. Christine's guardian, Madame Giry, Meg's mother, had been reluctant on letting Christine go to the West Indies to marry Raoul, but had changed her mind when she saw how miserable Christine was without him. Then she had decided for Christine and Meg to go to the West Indies where Christine would have her wedding and spend the first few months of her marriage.

Christine had been ecstatic about going to see Raoul and marry him finally, especially in such an exotic locale, but Christine hadn't realized how tedious it was going to be on a ship. She hadn't realized the amount of time it would take or how dull it was going to be. She was trapped on it with nothing to occupy her.

The only god thing about being trapped on the ship was that it allowed her time to think; time to think about Raoul and marriage. She had known Raoul all her life and was at the end of seventeen, so she was ready for marriage. She was ready for a husband and ready for a family. She couldn't wait until she had children and became a mother. Raoul was such a good man and he would make a great father. She was extremely lucky that she was going to spend the rest of her life with him.

She daydreamed often about how their life was going to be. She could imagine Raoul coming home and kissing her. They would have a nice dinner every night and then fall asleep in each other's arms. Raoul would treat her like a princess; he'd buy her everything and take her out to all the balls and all the shows and show her off as his wife. It would be a perfect existence; just them forever.

"Christine."

Christine turned around to find Meg standing there. She smiled at her beautiful best friend and gestured for her to join her.

Christine was so grateful Madame Giry had allowed her daughter to join Christine on the voyage to the West Indies. She had worried about two young, unmarried women traveling so far and Meg living in the West Indies for some months, but she understood that Christine needed a friend in her new and strange home, and that Meg needed to explore and experience a little bit before she herself got married someday. All the more, Christine was thrilled she had more than just Ms. Blanchett for company.

"How are you, Christine?" Meg asked sweetly, leaning over out over the ship railing with her friend.

"I'm fine. I'm tired of being on this boat."

"Do you miss Raoul?" Meg asked as Christine stared out at the horizon.

Christine sighed. "Yes, terribly."

"You'll see him soon."

Not soon enough. I think about him all the time."

"I would hope so. He's your fiancé. Not to mention he's gorgeous and rich…"

Christine laughed. "Yes, he is perfect, isn't he? I still can't believe I'm on my way to marry him."

"I can just see it now. I can see your dress and your wedding on the beach as the sunset looms behind you," Meg mused. "It'll be so romantic!"

The two girls giggled together over the wonderful idea of it all. It almost seemed too perfect.

The girls were jolted suddenly, however, when the boat shook as if it had been hit by a thousand pounds. A deafening blow had been taken to the ship and all the men on the deck immediately began scrambling around and shouting. One came running toward Meg and Christine.

"My ladies," the young sailor yelled over the chaos beginning, "you two are going to have to go down below. We're being attacked!"

"Attacked?" Meg shrieked.

The boy nodded quickly and gestured for the girls to follow them as another hit shook the ship and the shouting and screaming got louder. Christine looked off in the distance before going down and saw a huge black ship looming near. One thing came to her mind: pirates.

She had been warned about traveling on the high seas, that pirates were common and could easily take over a ship and everyone in it. They were notorious for being merciless and ruthless; taking all of a ship's supplies and even worse, its occupants. Pirates were extremely famous for stealing women on deck…and having their way with them. If a girl was to be savagely ravished by pirates her reputation would be ruined.

Christine and Meg followed quickly after the sailor and obeyed him when he took them to a cellar of food supplies and hid them behind barrels of food.

"Don't speak. If the ship is taken over make sure they never know you're here," the sailor commanded them.

They nodded, frightened out of their minds as he tried to conceal them even more and another cannon hit the ship.

He locked the door behind them and they were left alone in the dark cellar while the sounds of cannons and screaming loomed overhead.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The pirate Erik the Black jumped onto the deck of the small ship and looked around. The pitiful group of sailors who had been working the ship had been easily slaughtered and were now strewn around the deck, blood and weapons everywhere. Erik's mates were now on the ship picking from the dead bodies and searching around the ship for the obvious treasure and supplies on it. Erik had known from the moment that he had seen the ship that it would easily be commandeered, but now this just felt too easy.

Erik had been a bloodthirsty pirate for almost all his thirty-two years now, and had been in some gruesome battles, but taking over this ship was not one of them. He had fought royal British fleets and rich Spanish ones and Americans and stolen from kings and had fought world famous assassins. But this dinky, little passenger ship? It had been like stealing from a child.

"Captain!"

Erik turned at his title to see his first mate, Emmanuel, a big black African who had been a former slave in America.

"We've got most of the supplies, sir," Emmanuel's booming voice spoke. "There's not much here."

Erik nodded grimly, disappointed that taking the ship had been a bit of a waste.

"Captain!"

He turned to face another voice.

"There's women on the ship," one of his pirates said, grinning as he held up dresses. "I think young too."

Erik smiled suddenly. Ah, so taking the ship hadn't bee a waste after all.


	2. The Bridge

Chapter Two: The Bridge

Chapter Two: The Bridge

Christine had to still her and Meg's uncontrollable trembling when the ship had become much quieter. After what seemed hours, but was actually a few minutes, the fighting on deck had stopped and they could no longer hear the clashing of swords or the cries of battle. All the struggle and fighting had ceased and now there was an eerie, foreboding silence above them.

"What do you think happened?" Meg whispered so quietly Christine could barely hear it.

Christine was wary to speak in case anyone heard but very quietly whispered a response, "I don't know."

"You think the ship was taken over?"

Hearing her worst fear said out loud, Christine shuddered. If the ship was taken over they would be doomed.

"Can you imagine what would happen to us?" Meg whispered, her young and naïve heart in desperate fear.

Christine could imagine. Being taken by pirates would ruin her and Meg. They'd never be able to marry, for their reputations would be tarnished and their innocence lost. Raoul might still take Christine as his wife because he loved her, but he'd never look at her the same way, and Meg would be shown no mercy from polite society.

The girls had been raised from adolescence to have a certain attitude toward all carnal matters. The marriage act was just another wifely duty, they'd been taught. It was only meant to please the man's lust and desires and bear children. You could only pray to be married to a gentle man who would not demand much of you and would make the act quick and painless. Being ravished and raped like an animal by careless, ruthless pirates was the worst possible scenario.

Christine turned to Meg when she heard her quiet, muffled sobs.

"Christine, what if they…No man will ever come near me again…"

Christine had to comfort her friend although she had the exact fears.

"Meg, we must be brave. We must trust God will protect us or that he has a plan. We can't show weakness. We must have faith."

Meg's sobs stopped somewhat but Christine could still feel her trembling in her arms. She wanted to scream and cry at the possible future looming in front of them, but she had to remain strong for her friend and herself.

Christine's muscles tensed and froze suddenly though, when she picked up the faintest sound of footsteps. She shushed Meg quickly and tried to hide them deeper in the dark when she heard the door handle jiggle and then the door crash open. Christine kept her hand on Meg's mouth and held her close as two dark and large figures walked into the cellar. Christine could feel her heart beat erratically and her body tremble like a little child. She felt like she'd vomit from the fear.

"It's the cellar," one of the voices spoke in a deep, frightening voice. "Nothing but potatoes and ale."

"Even if they aren't in here we should take the supplies," another voice said.

They, Christine thought. She felt her heart drop as she just knew the men meant her and Meg.

One of the men came close to Meg and Christine. They could see his boot through a crack between the barrels. Christine's heart leaped when she saw a knife at the boot. Letting her newfound courage and desire to survive guide her, she gingerly leaned forward and took the knife. She held her breath but he made no move.

"Should we search the room?" the other man asked. "We've searched the entire ship. They could be right here."

Christine and Meg's eyes widened in terror as they realized the men meant to search the cellar. Then they would undoubtedly be found.

Christine looked at the knife in her hand and the man's foot still next to them. Seeing it as her only choice, the offensive, Christine leaned in again and quickly stabbed the knife right through the man's boot.

The man howled in pain and Emmanuel looked toward the pirate.

"Dante, what the bloody hell is wrong?"

Dante shrieked like an animal as he pointed to his foot and fell to the ground, blood already seeping from the wound.

"Someone stabbed me, damn it!" the pirate howled as he worried over his foot.

Emmanuel ignored the pirate's screams and scanned his eyes towards SAnte's feet, around the barrels. He knew who had stabbed the man when he saw the tiniest rustle of skirt.

He strode quickly and threw the barrels away with no worry, smiling in triumph when he saw the culprits: two young, beautiful girls.

"Well, well, well," Emmanuel murmured as he looked upon the two shivering girls. "I think I know who stabbed you, Dante."

Dante clumsily got up, holding his foot awkwardly, and glared down at the girls. He saw the knife in Christine's hand.

"You bitch," he spat. "Let's get these little sluts back to Black."

Emmanuel reached down for the girls but they fought back furiously, hitting and kicking and screaming and biting. But the man was too big and too strong and easily overpowered them as he flung them over his shoulders,

Dante laughed as the girls screamed and Emmanuel carried them out of the cellar.

"Black's going to show you, bitch!" Dante called after Christine as their screams echoed in the halls of the ship.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Every man on deck, including Erik, turned when they heard the shrieking screams of women come closer. Emmanuel calmly walked onto the main deck with the two women strung over his powerful shoulders, their backs turned to everyone. Erik smiled triumphantly to himself.

"We got the girls, Captain," Emmanuel said, standing with the girls still over his shoulders.

Erik chuckled. "Good work. Let them down."

Erik continued smiled as Emmanuel let go of the two squirming girls, until he saw them. They were young, not older than eighteen. The blonde was busty and voluptuous and pretty enough to tempt any man. But Erik's breath was stolen when he looked at the brunette. She was slender and less busty than the blonde, but ravishing. Her big, dark eyes held a scorching fire in them that revealed a passion underneath. He could see through the tight linen of her gown the outline and swell of her heaving breasts. Her lips were full and red, her skin porcelain. Erik felt his loins ache at the sight of the young, innocent beauty. She was so fresh, so beautiful, so feminine. He had to grit his teeth against the images already circulating within him. He could just see, could almost feel what it would be like to be lost inside the ravishing beauty, driving himself into her as her long, slender legs wrapped around him in abandon.

Christine stared up in shock at the large, dangerous pirate standing in front of her. He was so intimidating, so frightening, so virile and masculine. His sinewy, muscular arms folded against his lean, hard, muscular chest that was so weakly concealed by his filmy, cambric shirt. Besides that, all he wore were knee-high boots and brown breeches, which made her even more nervous since the breeches did little to hide his hard, well-formed, taut legs.

His face was hard and incredibly masculine with dark, probing eyes and chiseled features and a strong jaw. Curiously, one quarter of the left side of his face was covered with a black mask. It only made him more dangerous and scary.

The worst part, however? She could feel his heated gaze on her, watching her. He looked at her as if she was fleshy prey to be feasted upon. It scared her and confused her, for it felt strangely…arousing.

Erik saw the young woman's reaction as his gaze roved over her. The innocent had no idea of the extent of his thoughts, of what he wished, and would show her. Oh, the things he would do to her. She would never forget him.

"What should we do with them, sir?"

Christine and Erik had both forgotten anyone else was there and were snapped back into reality.

Erik looked at his sailors and then back to Christine.

"Take the brunette back to my cabin. You men can have the blonde."

The two girls immediately began to protest, however, and the brunette screamed.

"No! You can't do that!"

Erik turned and looked incredulously at her. "No?"

"No. You can't have Meg. You can't touch her! I won't allow you to touch either of us!"

The men all laughed heartily.

"Oh, sweeting," Erik drawled, "you really have no choice."

"Well, what if…what if I allow you to have me but not Meg?"

"No, Christine!" Meg whispered fiercely.

Christine ignored her friend's protest and stared at Erik in the eye.

"Allow me?" Erik asked, amused. "No one allows me anything." He came closer to her and she couldn't help but edge away. "I take what I want."

Christine seethed in anger and fear. "You're disgusting."

Erik gave a slow, sensual smile. "You won't be saying that when I'm between your legs."

Christine's eyes widened in terror before she blacked out and fainted.


	3. The Flame

Chapter Three: The Flame

Chapter Three: The Flame

Christine awoke in a dimly lit room, the room swaying from the tide of the ocean. She looked around in confusion for she had never seen the room before. She slowly sat up and her breath caught in her throat when she saw the dangerous pirate, the one she had seen right before she fainted, sitting across from her smiling.

"Where am I?" she asked, the amused and devilish glint in his eye frightening her.

"My cabin," he drawled.

"Then I'm not on my ship?" she asked hurriedly.

He chuckled lightly. "No. Your ship was burned."

She tried to control her emotions and breathe. Her ship was gone. She was alone in the captain pirate's cabin.

"Where's Meg?" she asked quickly.

"She's fine," he calmed her. "She's safe with your chaperone Ms. Blanchett."

"You didn't…?" Christine couldn't get the words out.

"No." He smiled. "No one's touched her."

Christine let out a sigh of relief and then realized where she was. "And me? Did you…?"

His gaze locked with hers but he smiled. "No. Not yet, at least."

Christine wasn't sure to be relieved or afraid.

"So, I'm trapped on this ship, kidnapped," she mused as she looked around the humble, but spacious cabin.

He chuckled again as he poured a drink. "Oh, my dear, if you continue to think you were kidnapped in two weeks I will pay you a thousand pounds."

Christine ignored his cocky attitude.

"What do you intend to do to me?"

His heated gaze said it all.

She turned away in embarrassment and shock. "I won't let you."

"I can change that."

She turned and looked at him again. "My fiancé will have vengeance if you so much as lay a finger on me."

"Your fiancé?"

"Yes, my fiancé. Perhaps you've heard of him. He is the Viscount Raoul de Chagny."

Erik laughed. "Raoul de Chagny? Sounds like a fop's name."

"He is not a fop!" she practically shrieked.

"I bet he's a barely twenty year old, rich, spoiled, little boy with fashionable clothing and good social standing and boyish good looks. I bet all the foolish girls of the ton adore him and want to be his perfect, little bride."

"So what if he is all those things?" Christine challenged, her glare bright.

His eyes seemed to search her. "Do you really want that? Is that really what you want? You want a weak, girlish, little fop?"

"Raoul is a perfect gentleman."

"Exactly. A perfect gentleman can't make you sweat and burn and cry out like a wanton. He can't make you feel passion."

"Neither can you," Christine whispered.

Erik gazed at her heatedly and raised his eyebrow. "Do you really want to test that?"

In truth, Christine was frightened of what this large, virile, vital man could do to her. It frightened her to even be near him around hundreds of people, much less in his cabin where he could do anything to her.

Christine's breath faltered as he came to sit next to her on the bed and stared at her so intently she felt like she was on fire. She turned from his gaze.

"No matter what you think, I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered sensually.

Christine's eyes shut against this dread pirate's words.

"I promise you you'll enjoy it," he vowed.

His hand slowly slid up her thigh. She glared at him and slapped him hard across the face.

But Erik was not offended. He was aroused by this young woman's passion and fire.

"You're nothing but a filthy, murdering pirate," she spat.

"Among so many other things, you'll find out," he boasted. She slapped him again.

His mouth crooked into a smile. "You've certainly never been kidnapped before. Otherwise you'd know to never antagonize your captor."

"I'm not afraid of you," she lied.

His eyes sparkled with amusement and a wicked allure.

"You'd best not test me, dear."

She reached up to slap him again and again and again, but after several slaps he caught her wrist and quickly pinned her down under him.

Christine's heart beat a million miles an hour as she stared up in terror at the huge, intimidating pirate hovering over her. His closeness was dizzying, his size so apparent. She could feel the bugle at his groin and almost gasped. She was so afraid, so frightened of what this man could do to her, but also of his hold over her. His eyes were so dark and searching, his body was so hot and throbbing. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

Erik looked down at the young, innocent and fiery girl under him. His loins ached to be inside her, to feel her hot, wet flesh surrounding him. He knew it was wrong to take a young, soon-to-be married virgin, but the desire was too strong. He had to have this woman, had to have her surrender to him. The sin was so worth it.

She tensed under him but he slowly sucked her lower lip and bit it teasingly. He felt her shudder as he dragged his lips across her jaw line and across her parted lips. He felt his own heart beat like a train as he kissed her deeply, trying to coax her into responding. Her lips were so soft as he kissed her deeper and begged entrance with his tongue. Their lips glued to each other and Erik felt Christine slowly surrender as he thrust his tongue into her mouth.

"Captain!"

Erik slammed his hand down on the mattress, frightening Christine to death.

"What?" he roared.

"We need you for a minute."

He looked down at Christine, her flushed face, her kiss-bruised lips, her wide eyes.

"I'll be back," he whispered before getting up and heading to the door.

"Don't expect anything when you return!" Christine yelled after him before the door slammed shut.

Christine could not believe what she had done. She had kissed that beast, that horrid wretch of a man! He was so arrogant, so vile. He thought he could take whatever he wanted. Well, he wouldn't have her that was for sure. Christine wouldn't let him come near her next time. She wasn't going to give herself over to a filthy, murderous pirate. He was disgusting. He didn't deserve her and she would never even consider being unfaithful to Raoul.

Yet, Christine had felt incredibly aroused during the kiss. Her feminine core, her womanhood had been throbbing and his kiss had felt pleasurable, as well as the way his body felt on top of hers.

Christine pushed the traitorous thoughts away, however. She loved Raoul dearly and had great respect for her virtue. She wasn't going to let a kiss like that confuse her.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

"What?" Erik growled to his first mate when he got to the deck.

Emmanuel handed him a letter.

"It seems a ship is on its way to England. The word is it's full of gold. And the captain is said to be a weak child. We could take it in hours."

"How far off is it from us?"

"About a week."

Erik nodded. "Then set the course for England and head for the ship."

Emmanuel immediately went to follow his orders.

Erik stood looking out over the setting sun. He rubbed his jaw in thought, slightly overwhelmed. He had about killed the pirate that had disturbed their little interlude back in his cabin. He had been dying to lose himself in that beautiful, little temptress's body. She was so delicate, so ripe for the taking. His loins ached just at the thought. He didn't understand though why she was so resistant. Sure, he had dealt with women before who had been afraid and a little unsure at first, but once he touched them every single one of them gave in. Women weren't able to resist him, even if he was a pirate or wore a mask. He had seduced the king's sister for God's sake. It was not easy for women to say no to him. Women melted around strong, virile men. They couldn't resist a muscular body or a handsome face or a good roll in the hay. They tried to be sensible but it was impossible once they got a taste of Erik's passion and expertise. He smiled at all the memories of his exploits, and all the women he had made succumb to him. The pretty little brunette was actually the first to really say no.

He didn't understand why he was so worked up about it. He had no shortage of sexual partners; he wasn't deprived. He could easily grab her little friend and settle his appetite. There was just something about that girl; about the way her big, brown eyes went wide and her hair draped on her shoulders. He was irresistible to it. He had to have her. He just had to.

"Got that pretty little vixen in your cabin, Captain?" one of his crew asked all giggly. The ugly old geezer was smiling a perverted, toothless grin.

Erik ignored the comment, preparing he hadn't heard.

"Hey Captain, how was the bitch? Was she good?" another yelled, making obscene gestures while the others laughed.

Erik didn't have time for them right now. He was going to get back to his cabin and have that girl. And she was going to like it.


	4. The Chance

Chapter Four: The Chance

Chapter Four: The Chance

After the foul brute had left, Christine had decided to go find Meg and Ms. Blanchett. She could be sure they were pretty scared right now, and wanted to see for herself if they were okay or not.

She had quietly snuck out of the cabin and looked around the dark hallway. She didn't want any of the pirates to capture her or tell their captain, so she had to be careful. She put her ear to different doors and tried to listen for any sign of Meg or their chaperone. She hid in the darkness and avoided the men walking down the hallway. No one seemed to be down here at the moment, but she couldn't take any chances. She snooped around until she barely heard faint, female whispers behind a locked door. Knowing that her friends were behind the door, she fished around in her hair for a bobby pin and picked the lock. She quietly opened the door and closed and locked it behind her. The room was pretty much pitch black.

"Who's there?" she heard Meg's voice whisper. She could hear the tremble in her voice.

"Meg, it's me, Christine!"

"Oh, Christine!"

Christine tried to ease her eyes to the darkness and look for any form or shape. "Where are you?"

"To your left, on the floor."

Christine got on her hands and knees and crawled to the left of her, occasionally bumping into furniture and boxes, until she found Meg's hand and was forced into her arms.

"Oh, Christine," Meg wept as she held her excruciatingly tight. "Oh, my God. Oh, I was so worried."

Christine hugged her friend and shushed her, patting her hair and rubbing her back. "It's okay, Meg. We're okay."

"Oh, Christine, did he hurt you? Tell me he didn't!"

"No, I'm fine. I'm more worried about you. Did they…touch you?"

Meg let go and wiped her eyes. "No. But they keep threatening to. I wouldn't be surprised if they try tonight."

"What about Ms. Blanchett? In fact, where is she?"

"Oh, she's out. She was knocked unconscious when they brought us here and hasn't woken up. I think she needs a doctor."

Christine felt Ms. Blanchett's head next to her then, after Meg showed her with her hand. Christine had to hold back a shudder.

"She was very combative. She fought them back and yelled at them. I never saw her in such a way," Meg whispered.

Christine frowned in thought and caressed Ms. Blanchett's hair. She suddenly felt guilty for ever hating Ms. Blanchett.

"So, Christine, has he really not touched you?"

Christine looked up in the darkness. "No. Not yet, at least."

"Oh, count yourself so lucky. I overheard the men in the hall awhile ago and it was horrible. They were talking about what the captain had said about you and what he was planning to do?"

Christine felt her heart jump. "What did he say?"

"I don't think I could repeat it, it's so terrible. Most of what they said appalled me."

Christine felt her skin go cold as fear spread throughout her body. "Oh, Meg, what am I going to do?"

Meg hugged her again, comforting this time.

"I don't know, Christine. I don't know what to do."

Christine fought back tears as she remembered again that they were trapped on the boat.

"Raoul won't have any idea where we are," Christine cried.

Meg held her as she cried harder. She felt so hopeless, so confused. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't stay on this boat. She couldn't go back to the cabin. She could only imagine what that awful man would do to her. She had to get them out. They could not stay on this boat.

"I wish I could find a way out of here," Christine mused as she broke off the hug and wiped her tear-ridden face.

"How on earth could we ever got off a boat in the middle of the ocean?"

Christine shook her head. "I don't know. I'll have to find a way."

"How can I help?"

"Oh, don't worry, Meg. It's my fault you're here in the first place. If I hadn't convinced your mother to let you come with me you'd never be in this predicament in the first place."

"Oh, Christine, shush. It's not your fault at all. It's those awful pirates," she spat.

Yes, Christine agreed. It was those awful pirates.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Erik had burst into his cabin ready to find the dark beauty, and so was extremely furious when he didn't find her. He looked around the cabin and under the bed but she was nowhere to be found in the small room. He swore under his breath, frustrated, and ran out of the room, searching through the hallway. She couldn't have gotten too far, he reminded himself. It was a boat, for God's sake. Still, the little minx could've found a good hiding spot.

He stomped up back onto the main deck, hoping to maybe find her there, although he knew she wasn't.

"Emmanuel!" he shouted before Emmanuel strode over obediently.

"Have you seen the girl, the dark-haired one?"

"No, I thought she was with you, sir."

Erik rubbed his jaw. "She escaped."

"Well, I haven't seen anything up here." Emmanuel thought for a minute and then realized he knew where the girl might be. "Wait, I think I know where she might be, sir. Follow me."

Erik quickly followed Emmanuel as he led him down below deck and far into the dark hallway. When they reached a particular door Emmanuel took out a set of keys and opened the door widely.

The light was harsh and sudden and Christine and Meg had to shield their eyes from it when they saw it. But when they saw who it was their hearts stopped.

"There's your little siren, sir," Emmanuel said as Erik walked in and looked down at his captive.

"I should have known," Erik growled.

Christine braced herself as Erik bent down and scooped her up in his arms. She cried out and beat against his hard chest but he ignored her and carried her out silently, purposefully striding towards his cabin.

"Let go of me, you animal!" she screamed passionately as he continued silently until he came to his cabin room and kicked the door open.

He dropped her on the bed, not gently, and then shut the door and locked it. Then he looked back at her darkly.

Christine felt all her courage and anger evaporate as her fear took over and she scooted back against the headboard, trying to get as far as she could. His gaze was intense and she could the muscle in his jaw flex. She wasn't sure if he was angry or aroused or what.

He answered her question when he immediately got on top of her and started kissing her roughly. She fought against him, but he was strong and held her down and was beginning to take her dress off. But she didn't give up. She beat her arms against his arms and kicked and screamed and lashed out in any way she could.

"Stop. Stop. Stop!" he suddenly shouted after tiring of her theatrical hysteria. "Stop it! I've had enough!"

"Well, that's what you're going to get if you think you can just take me," she spat fiercely.

He glared down at her. "I've about had enough of your resistance. You are trying my patience. I am angry. I am tired. And I am very ready to rip your clothes off and mount you like a dog, so you should not be testy with me."

She scoffed, although his last sentence had scared her witless. "Do you really think I was just going to allow you to take me?"

He smirked a little. "Most women do."

"Whores!" she yelled.

He chuckled. "Oh, honey, you'd be surprised at how many women are willing to feel me inside them."

All of his frank, sexual talk was terrifying her. He needed to stop. "Well, unfortunately for you, I am not one of those women."

"You were eager earlier ago, before I left. What happened to that?"

Her eyes widened in fury. "I was not eager!"

"Hmm, I think I just hit a nerve."

"Get off me, you pig!"

"No. I want to make love to you!"

"And I don't! So, please, get off!"

"What? You actually think you'd rather lose your virginity to some peacock like your fiancé?"

"First of all, he is not a peacock. Second of all, yes. It is my duty as a wife."

"What about your duty to yourself as a woman? Don't you owe yourself a little passion before you lock yourself in that boring marriage with that fop?"

"Why do you even care?" Christine breathed.

Erik looked down at the girl. True. Why did he care? What did he care if this girl went off and married a passionate-less fop who would make her miserable? He didn't. He didn't care what this girl did with her life after he got done with her. All he cared about was sleeping with her. Nothing else bothered him.

"I don't care," he whispered. "I don't care what you do with your life. I do care, however, about getting laid tonight."

"That's all. You don't care who you sleep with? You just want anybody? You'll just take anyone, and that anyone is me?"

Erik looked down at her again. No. He didn't just want anybody. He was hungry, he was aching for her. He wanted to make love to her. He didn't know why, but he did. There was just something about her. He couldn't think of a more beautiful or tempting woman in his life than her. She was a modern-day Aphrodite. He couldn't give up that chance. He couldn't throw away his only chance for a night with a woman like this.

Still, he didn't want to ravish her. He wanted a willing woman. It was much better that way. He had to do something to convince her. He had to seduce her. He had to use everything to persuade her. It was a challenge, but he could do it. He was Erik the Black for a reason.

He stroked his thumb gently over her bare arm and looked into her eyes. She was wary, but he could see the caress felt good.

"Maybe I'm just approaching this situation the wrong way."


	5. The Last One

Chapter Five:

Chapter Five:

The Last One

Christine looked up confused at the pirate as he gave a charming smile and slowly trailed his hand up the side of her body. She tensed under his touch and began to protest but his lips gently, teasingly brushed against hers in a sexy, erotic touch. Despite herself, Christine felt herself shudder from the feeling and looked up at the ceiling in wonder. She had not expected that, or for it to feel so good. She looked back at the pirate, into his eyes, and saw his devilish smile. She was afraid and furious, but he smiled and caressed her and brushed his lips against hers again, and she forgot everything else. His lips began to press harder and his tongue began to probe into her open mouth. She felt her breath catch as he invaded her mouth with his tongue and deepened their kiss. She knew she should stop whatever was going on right then, but the kiss felt strangely…good. She even began to kiss him back, and shyly let her tongue touch his.

Erik felt his body erupt when Christine touched her tongue to his. He knew he was beginning to win her over with his caresses and his kiss, but this better than he had imagined. He kissed harder, more hungrily, as he felt his body ache. She was warm and soft and close; it was absolute torture being this near. He wanted to mount her like a dog, but he knew he had to go slow and make her surrender. Apparently that was worked for his little captive.

Christine's senses were overwhelmed with sensation and feeling as Erik held her closer and pressed himself harder on her, while deepening their kiss so much she felt like she was drowning. He was so hot, so hard, so close. She couldn't breathe under his skillful hands that touched her in all the right places and rubbed her so gently. His scent was musky and like that of the ocean, and drugged her. His body was so strong and muscular and hard against her soft femininity. She had never known the ecstasy of being so close, so intimate with a man before. Not even Raoul had ever touched her like this or been this…sensual.

She let her hands rove his body in return and exploration. She paved her hands over the hard, rippling muscles in his back, under the thin fabric of his shirt and on his hard chest and sinewy arms. He was all man, she mused. He was strength, power, toughness, passion, danger, everything that girls like her had been told to be wary of. But right now all she could think of was staying under this man, being his hold. He felt so powerful, so protecting, atop her. It was a strangely erotic feeling having his weight on her, his body on her.

Erik moved his hands across the collarbone and her neck and then lower to her breasts heaving in her tight dress. She was breathing so shallowly they strained against the fabric. Erik trailed his fingers lightly across the skin of them and smiled inwardly when Christine shuddered. Then he plunged his hands deep under the fabric of her gown and stroked her breasts, encircling them with his large, hard hands. She sighed and her nipples tightened as he teased them and caressed them. He wanted so much just to rip the dress off her but he went slowly as he continued to stroke them. Christine began to whimper and move and Erik knew he had to assuage her torment. Gently, he pulled her gown down right below her breasts, exposing them. She shifted nervously at first, but when took one of the mounds in his mouth she forgot all propriety and cried out shamelessly from the pleasure. His mouth was so warm and heated as it surrounded her breast and his tongue was so torturous as it circled her nipple. He nibbled on her and suckled and she held his head against her, feeling a wave of pleasure and longing sweep her. Her lower body throbbed curiously and her heart beat rapidly as if it would pop out of her chest.

Erik's sensual assault on her breasts was so tender and erotic Christine was losing all the ability to think. All she could think of was how wonderful, how arousing it felt. She wanted more, she realized. She wasn't satisfied with just this. She wanted something deeper, something stronger that would sate the strange lust forming in her.

Christine's hands had minds of their own as they moved down his body, lower and lower, until she felt the evidence of his fierce arousal. Before she gave it a second thought she grabbed the bulge in her breeches. Erik immediately jolted up and groaned, his breath faltering from her touch.

"Oh," Christine murmured as she pulled her hand back. "Did I hurt you?"

He chuckled darkly and led her hand back down. "No. You just surprised me. Do it again."

"You like it?"

"Oh, God yes," he chuckled.

She smiled shyly and cupped him again, still holding him after she saw his face scrunch up in pleasure-pain. She felt a surge of power and control suddenly as she realized her touch had a heated affect on him as his did on her. She cupped him harder and began to knead him with her novice hands, letting her intuition guide her. He groaned against her and had stopped kissing her, but he breathed against her ear and that was just as erotic as his kisses, if not more. Her touching him was driving him wild.

Erik suddenly pawed at his breeches and began to rip them off when a shout appeared. Reluctantly, Erik stopped and tried to hear closer for the sign of the shout. Christine had stopped as well and tried to hear closer.

"What is it?" she asked.

A moment passed before he answered, "I don't know. It was probably nothing."

Christine nodded as a sudden sense of reality overtook her. She remembered where she was and what she had been doing and looked at her state. Embarrassed and appalled by her behavior, she sat up and started to pull up her dress. Erik looked at her in confusion.

"What are you doing?"

She tried to avoid his gaze as she pulled the dress back on and edged away from the bed. "I don't know what I was thinking."

Erik tried to reach for her but she yanked her hand away.

"No! Don't touch me!"

Erik felt his frustration and fury return, especially since now he was incredibly aroused and it looked like she wasn't going to finish what she started.

"You think you can just get up and leave?" he rasped.

She glared at him. "Yes, I do."

He sprung up from the bed and cornered her against the wall, his jaw locked in anger and his eyes blazing.

"I did not go through all that to just get a brush-off."

"Well, I'm afraid you're going to have to be satisfied with that," she responded. "And don't think you're going to get another chance. That was a one-time moment of pure insanity."

"Well, I'd like to keep this moment of insanity going so I can get fucked. I'm hard and aching and I want to finish what we started."

Furious now, Christine glared at him with all the rage welling up in her. How on earth could she have possibly considered making love to this man?

"I'm…not…going…to…touch…you…ever…again…" she spat out slowly, emphasizing every word to irritate him.

And he was irritated. He was this close to ravishing her so mercilessly she'd never yell at him again. But he squared himself against her and challenged her with his eyes.

"Fine. You don't want to touch me? Fine. But hear this, princess, when you fall for me, and you will, and you end up begging me to take you, I won't. I'll just let you drown in your torment of wanting to be with me."

Christine seethed with rage. "I'll never do such a thing, you pig!"

"Whatever you say. Until then, I think I'll go find someone who can assuage my hunger. Your little friend Meg was appealing."

Her eyes widening with fear at his threat, Christine stopped him and came before him and the door. "No, please! Don't do that!" she begged.

:"Sorry, you had your chance."

"No, please! Please!" she pleaded, using all her strength to block his way. "I'm sorry. I'll do anything, just don't touch Meg."

Erik stopped as he looked at her. "You'd…do that for your friend? You'd give up your virtue so she could keep hers?"

Christine looked up at him with eyes brimming with tears. "Yes."

Erik felt his heart strangely constrict at her words. Her sacrifice was actually affecting him. It actually made him feel respect and wonder for her.

"That's very noble," he whispered. He knew few people who would be so selfless and noble.

Christine nodded solemnly, her head hung in dismay.

Erik sighed in frustration as he realized he couldn't take her now. He wanted her willing and eager, not forced. He didn't want her to feel like she _had_ to, but because she _wanted_ to. The gentlemanly part of him, however small, couldn't allow himself to take her like this. It was wrong.

"Don't worry, princess," he rasped out. "I'm not going to take you or your friend."

Christine looked up at him in confusion. "Really?"

"Yes," he sighed. "Count your blessing, darling."

She nodded and he moved to walk past her, but first she stopped him.

"Christine."

"What?" he asked.

"My name's Christine, not princess."

"Christine."


	6. The Torment

Chapter Six:

Chapter Six:

The Torment

Erik felt like he was about to rip off the heads of every single man around him. The last few days had been an absolute torture. After he had let Christine go and not taken advantage of her, he had been forced to be around her knowing he couldn't touch her. She was ignoring him, trying to convince him that she did not want anything to do with him. If she did want him she was great at hiding it. Meanwhile he was trying to ignore the sway of her hips as she walked by or her sweet scent lingering behind her or her soft curls and her lips and her eyes and her breasts. God, if he had go one more day without touching her he thought he would explode. It was too much being near her. He couldn't sleep with her and he couldn't touch her friend and he certainly wasn't going to resort to their old chaperone, Ms. Blanchett. There were no other women on the ship and they were miles away from land where he could find a woman. He was stuck on this ship desperately wanting that siren, Christine. She didn't even realize it, either. She didn't know the affect she had him or the other men. It was infuriating.

Erik ran his hand through his hair as he leaned over the rail of the ship and stared out at the sunset. He had never wanted a woman like this before. Of course he had wanted women fiercely before, but not this much. He couldn't decide whether it was because he couldn't have her or because she was so appealing. He had been with more beautiful women before; women were more voluptuous and sexy and experienced. Still, there was something about her that struck a cord in him, that made him ache with need.

He had to do something. He couldn't just stand here and dwell. He needed to make a move. He couldn't grab her and throw her up against the wall; that hadn't worked. He needed to seduce her. Three days before when he had caressed her and coaxed her she had responded like a wildcat. He knew she wanted him when she had acted like that. It had been that damn shout that had broken the spell and brought her back to reality. He just had to find a way to create that atmosphere again. He needed to be subtle and smooth. He was good at seduction, he could do it again. The question was how.

He rubbed his jaw in thought and whistled for Emmanuel to join him. Obediently, Emmanuel strode over.

"Captain?"

"Where is the lady?"

"The lady, captain?"

"Christine. Where is Christine?"

Emmanuel bit back a smirk at the mention of his captain's obsession. "I believe she is with her friend downstairs, sir."

"She hasn't eaten has she?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Well, find out if she has, and if she hasn't, tell her to dress nice and wait for me with Meg. Then, I want you to tell the cook to make a nice dinner and set it up in my cabin. Break out our best wine and find any…romantic things if you can."

Emmanuel chuckled. "You want to _woo_ the lady, captain?"

Erik glared at him. "Yes. Apparently it's the only way I can get her in bed."

"You're going to have to try a lot harder if you want that, captain."

"Get out of here and do what I told you."

Emmanuel walked off, laughing, and did as his captain commanded him.

Erik shook his head. Emmanuel was right for laughing. If he wanted Christine, he should just take her, but he couldn't. He had no idea why he was being so accommodating, but if it meant that he finally would get that damn nymph under him, he'd do just about anything.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Christine tied her corset tightly and then looked at herself in the mirror. This was absolutely ridiculous. She couldn't believe that ruthless pirate, Erik had demanded for her to dress nicely. She didn't know what he was trying to pull, but whatever it was she wasn't going to fall for it. The last three days had been very smooth for her. She hadn't had to worry about him grabbing her or trying to ravish her. He hadn't tried anymore of those tricks that he had worked up. They had kept a safe distance and it had been very satisfactory for her. Now he was probably going to ruin it all with this dinner he was planning. Why did he even want to have dinner with her in the first place? They hated each other. She would only make him poor company. And she highly doubted that he was going to apologize. He was far too proud.

She stared at her reflection. Despite being stuck on this ship and not having many opportunities to bathe or dress nice, she felt she looked rather good. She was getting a bronze tinge to her skin from the sun and her hair was responding well to the sea air. The dress was also very flattering. It fit her body nicely, which, come to think of it, might be a bad thing. She did not want him to get any ideas.

Suddenly a knock appeared at the door and Emmanuel came in.

"Ma'am, he is waiting for you in his cabin."

She eyed Emmanuel before looking at herself again the mirror. She couldn't change now. She would just have to go and face the devil himself.

She squared her shoulders defiantly and followed Emmanuel out of the spare cabin into the hall. Quickly, he led her to Erik's cabin.

"You can go in," he said.

"Alone?"

He nodded before opening the door ajar for her.

She looked up at him questioningly before opening the door wider and walking into the dimly cabin. She had to stifle a gasp of surprise when she looked around the room. It had completely changed. There were hundreds of candles and there was a small table with a red cloth spread over it. There were two plates full of food and glasses full of champagne. The bed was made with silk sheets instead of the ratty blankets originally thrown on it. The room was actually romantic.

"Do you like it?"

Christine was completely taken back, however, when she saw Erik. The room was not the only thing to transform. The ruffian himself had dressed himself impeccably in nice, black breeches and a crisp white cambric shirt with a black coat. He looked polished and fit, not like a pirate.

"You're…You're different," she stammered.

He smiled devilishly. "You didn't answer my question."

"Was what it?'

He smiled even wider. "Do you like the room?"

"Oh." She stared around her again. "Yes, it's different also."

"A good different?"

"I guess so."

He smiled and gestured for her to sit down at the table. Obligingly, she did and placed a cloth napkin on her lap. He sat down across from her and smiled.

"You certainly went out of your way to set up such a fancy dinner," she said. "Is there some sort of special occasion or are you hiding something up your sleeve?"

He sat back and looked at her. "You think I have ulterior motives for this dinner?"

"Yes. You're not a gentleman, you're a pirate. You threatened to ravish my best friend if I didn't bed you?"

"Maybe I've changed."

"In three days? I am very doubtful."

He smiled again. "You need to trust me. You're going to be stuck with me for awhile."

"Trust you? Please. I would sooner trust a gambler. Besides, when we get on land I will send for my fiancé and he will come save me."

"Oh, your peacock? I doubt it."

She glared at him over the rim of her glass but he just grinned at her.

Soon, she began to eat, and to her surprise the dinner was actually decent. It wasn't the kind of quality she had been eating for the past few days. She ate happily and tried to ignore the penetrating gaze of her companion. He was just trying to get under her skin, but she wouldn't let him. She was not going to let him win.

"Are you enjoying the meal?"

She nodded wordlessly, still avoiding his eyes.

Erik grinned. "It's not going to work."

"What?"

"Your avoiding me. It won't work."

She glared at him. "Do you ever tire of baiting me?"

He smiled widely. "No."

Christine was a bundle of nerves. Erik was goading her and teasing her mercilessly. She wanted to strike him. The worst part, however, was that she also unnerved by him. He looked very nice tonight and he was being very charming and…sensual and it was bothering her. She felt stifled in the room, like she couldn't breathe. She had to get out.

"Well, I am about finished with my meal. When I'm done I'll be leaving."

Erik smiled to himself. Not tonight, you aren't.

"What's so funny?"

"You're amusing."

"I'm amusing?"

"Yes. You're so naïve and young and…passionate. It is hilarious to watch you."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoy my misery."

"But are you really miserable?"

She looked up at him with bright eyes.

"I don't think you've been miserable one minute on this ship."

"Well," she breathed out. "I have."

He leaned forward and stared intently at her.  
"I know you want me."

Christine bristled with anger, but all she could do was look away and seethe in her embarrassment and fury.

"Look at me."

She reluctantly turned to look at him.

"We can stop this game. We can stop torturing each other and end this torment. All you have to do is say yes."

She looked into his eyes intently, her heart beating like a stampede.

"I have waited in torment for you. I've spent every night since I one I met you tossing and turning, burning to be with you. Please, don't deny me the pleasure of being with you."

Christine felt her resolve melt at his words. Why was this affecting her? Why was she reacting to his words? They were just words. He was probably lying. All he wanted was to bed her. She couldn't trust him. She shouldn't trust him.

She looked into his dark eyes again. They held a strange, dangerous promise. She knew trusting him would doom her, destroy her. But when she looked at those eyes promising her something she couldn't even place, she felt an odd desire to say yes, to give in.

Erik slowly got up and walked toward her, trying not to scare her. Gently, he knelt before her, his eyes still on hers. After a moment he glided his hand up her ankle and onto her calf. She gasped at the hot caress.

"All I want is to touch you."

Breathing heavily, she looked into his eyes in fear and confusion and wonder. What on earth was happening to her? Why did he have this effect on her?

"Let me," he whispered as he gently got up and braced his arms on her chair, leaning his mouth down towards her. "Just let me, princess. I promise you won't regret it."

Christine panted as the warm sensations started tingling throughout her and his lips fell against hers softly.


	7. The Loss and the Gain

Chapter Seven:

Chapter Seven:

The Loss and the Gain

Christine suddenly jerked her face away.

"I can't."

Erik pulled back a little and looked at her in shock. "What?"

"I can't do this."

Erik clenched his jaw, trying with all his might to not lash out at her. "Why not?"

She turned her teary eyes on him. "Because…I can't."

Erik tried to control his anger. He couldn't lash out, he couldn't be mad. He had to remain calm and take another route. He could seduce her. He could convince her.

He slowly dropped to his knees and knelt before her. She watched him as he went and slowly dragged the rim of her dress up to her torso, exposing her bare legs.

"I think you can. Don't be afraid. Just let me take care of you."

She tried to stop him, but his hands caressed her calves so sensually and so smoothly, it was impossible to utter a word. She looked at him in astonishment as he rubbed her slender legs and trailed kisses on her bare skin. His mouth tickled her sensitive, smooth legs and his hands were so tender. She tried to catch her breath as he parted her legs open and stroked her inner thighs, sending shivers throughout her body like fireworks. She whimpered in pleasure, barely conscious that she was allowing him to touch her like this. She was dimly aware that she should stop and run, but her body was overwhelmed by the sensations he caused her to feel. He was so giving, so calm and relaxed and gentle. Was she wrong about him? Could he really be a good man, a man who genuinely cared about her underneath it all? Maybe he was worth giving up her virtue. Maybe she had been wrong.

Erik kissed her as if he was worshipping her. He kissed her ankles, her knees, her thighs, hers calves, every part of her that was exposed, as his hands let her know as well his affections. She closed her eyes in rapture as his lips and his hands adulated her so ardently.

"I want you. I want you so bad it hurts. You don't even know the intensity of how much," he whispered hotly on her lap.

His intimacy was driving her wild and she squirmed in confusion and ecstasy. As if sensing her need and her desire, he looked up at her and drew her into is arms. He stood up with her body pressed tightly against his and looked into her eyes deeply. Her breathing was labored and she looked up at him with all her vulnerability and fear and desire.

"Will you…? Will you be gentle?" she whispered quietly against his mouth.

He smirked. "So gentle."

He kissed her hungrily, taking her mouth as if it belonged to him and she whimpered in surprise. But as his lips gently devoured hers and his tongue seeped into her mouth and stroked her, she no longer felt afraid. She felt on fire from his passion, his warmth. He kissed her like he would die without her, like she was the very air he breathed. She had never imagined that anyone could love her or touch her like this. Why hadn't anyone told her that this was possible? She kissed him back with all the fervor and passion she felt within her and all the heat he awoke in her. He had created the flame in her. He had created the fire.

Erik felt like he wasn't even on earth anymore. She tasted so sweet, so warm. He felt enraptured by her. She was so beautiful, so innocent, so lovely. He almost felt unworthy of such a woman. She was soft, so yielding to him. She kissed him back as eagerly as he kissed her, and it made his heart soar. He wanted her. He wanted her so bad he felt his body shake with hunger. He would worship her tonight, he would treat her the way she deserved, the way her fiancé could never treat her. She would be never be able to no say no.

Lifting her up into his arms Erik kissed Christine fervently as he brought her to the bed and hovered over her. Their breathing was sharp and raspy and their hands ran over each other's bodies hungrily. Erik bent down and sucked her lips and her neck. She cried out in pleasure and unconsciously parted her legs. His lips were tormenting as they traced her skin and suckled her breasts, which he had pulled free. Meanwhile his hands trailed down under her dress and to her pelvis. His hands were hot against her burning skin and Christine felt an intense, exotic hunger. She wanted him to touch her. She wanted him to show her pleasure beyond all measure. As Erik pulled down her drawers Christine shivered and moaned in anticipation. Then, he slid his hand deep into the moist folds of her sex. She almost screamed at the feel of his hand inside her. It was so raw, so pleasurable. But then he stroked her and caressed her hot, wet flesh. She throbbed under him, aching for him to assuage her need. She moaned into his mouth as he gently continued to give her pleasure and stroke her womanhood.

"You're so wet, so soft," he murmured against her ear. "You're ready. You're so ready."

She held onto him tighter as his movements became faster and the pleasure began to build. He kept at it and whispered hotly against her ear, going deeper and faster with each stroke. Before she could think twice Christine felt a wave of unbearable pleasure break upon her and she cried out hopelessly. The waves kept coming upon her and she came gloriously.

"Oh, God," she cried, unaware of how wanton she looked.

"That's right, baby," he whispered. "Let go."

She collapsed in his arms and breathed harshly, feeling her body slowly come back to earth and reality. She did not know what had happened to her, but it was amazing.

Erik kissed her as he quickly began to rip open his shirt. Christine marveled at his strong, muscular body, feeling her hands all over him. He was so perfect, like a god. The real wonder of him hit her, however, when he unbuttoned his breeches and exposed his pulsing erection. Christine had never seen a man naked before and had never expected such…largeness. She looked at in wonder and almost fear. He was truly male.

"You've never seen one?" he chuckled as he saw her gaze at his naked body.

"No," she whispered, her eyes still on his manhood.

He laughed. "Well, you are lucky. Not many are blessed like mine."

She giggled, realizing that his cockiness, for once, was true. He was truly magnificent.

Erik then removed all of Christine's clothes and he reacted as passionately as she had. She was so soft and beautiful. She had gorgeous porcelain skin and full breasts and slender legs and a small waist. He looked over her in hunger. She was incredible and so ripe. His body throbbed, knowing he would soon be inside her.

Christine stroked Erik's face and looked into his eyes. "I'm scared," she admitted.

He nodded. "It will hurt at first, but soon it will be wonderful." He kissed her. "It's the most incredible thing in this world; the only thing worth living for."

They kissed again; a long, wet kiss that was slow and sensual. Christine opened her legs wider and his hand reached down and he moved closer onto her. He positioned himself between her legs and felt her trembling, but calmed her with his hands. He stroked her and kissed her, giving her pleasure and time before he invaded her.

Going in for a hot, open kiss, Erik slowly thrust into Christine's womanhood. Shocked by the foreign and scary feeling, Christine whimpered, but Erik continued kissing her and stilled her against him. He felt like he had died, it was so exquisite. She was so tight around him. He groaned loudly. God, could anything feel this good?

"It hurts," she whispered, trying to push him away, but he stayed and waited.

"Give it a few minutes. I won't move until it feels better."

Christine sighed as the pain and awkwardness from the invasion melted away and her body began to adjust to his massive size. The pressure, the discomfort she had felt began to leave. In its place pleasure arrived. The feel of Erik tight, hard within her was actually pleasurable.

"It's gone, now," she said, closing her eyes and reveling in the feel of this man inside her.

Erik almost sighed in relief. He thought that if he had had to wait another minute he'd explode. But Christine began to touch him and urge him on, and happily, he obliged. He began to move steadily inside her. The pleasure was so wonderful he groaned fiercely. His body moved against hers and began to rock her. She moaned and began to move with him, feeling her body mold to his. His movement was incredible and raw and it was easy for her to imitate. Nothing had ever felt more natural or right. She had no idea such pleasure, such fire could even exist.

He panted above her as his body rode her more fiercely and they stroked each others bodies. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his torso and he growled in pleasure. Their bodies were one, purely one being. It felt like sure ecstasy. And as the pleasure built and Erik thrust deeper and harder and they went higher into their elation, they felt everything leave the world but each other.

"Oh, God, Christine," he panted. "God, you are perfect. Sweet Jesus…"

She moaned in response and grabbed his buttocks, pulling him harder against her.

"Go deeper," she cried.

He did go deeper, so deep she felt the waves break on her again and then her body tense and explode into passion. She screamed as her toes curled and her body tightened around him. They held onto him for dear life as he drove her into the depths of the darkest passion. And she took him with her. His orgasm was blazing as pleasure crashed on him and his seed split into her in hot spurts. He had never felt such passion, such ecstasy before in his life. He groaned and felt his body relax, completely spent from the intense, hot pressure.

"Oh, my God," Christine cried, tears blurring her vision. She had never experienced anything so beautiful, so transcendent.

Erik, still inside her, kissed her gently and wiped away her tears, staring into her dark eyes.

"You…were beautiful, perfect," he whispered. "You were better than I could have ever imagined."

She smiled weakly. "You were amazing. I had no idea…"

"I told you the day we met. I told you'd feel differently about me once I got between your thighs."

Christine couldn't help but laugh.


	8. The Fear

A/N: Oh, my God I am so sorry for making all of you wait so long! I am so sorry! It has just been so crazy right now with classes and jobs and just…life! But I am back and will try as hard as I can to keep pumping out the chapters I know all of you want! Your sexy favorites are back.

Chapter Eight:

The Fear

They made love again twice that night before falling asleep in each other's arms. Physically and emotionally spent, they slept and dreamt so peacefully no one bothered to wake them the next morning. Eventually, however, Erik eventually woke up and went out back to the main deck for the new day. He didn't wake Christine. She looked like an angel as she slept in his bed, warm, safe and serene. He smiled to himself.

It was strange. He had thought that once he had slept with Christine all his desire for her would vanish and that it would be all over. But as she stood watching her, he realized he still wanted her. Fiercely. He wanted to make love to her over and over and over again until neither of them could move. Why? He had satisfied his lust. He had accomplished his goal. He had no more need of her, didn't he? She was just another lay; just another woman who had succumbed to him. If she left tomorrow he wouldn't care. Right?

No, he thought as he continued to watch her. No, he had never felt so much tenderness or feeling for anyone like this. He couldn't even think about letting her go. And after last night? Oh God, he had never experienced love-making like that. Sure, he had had some great fucks in his life, but last night had been different. It had been like he walking in heaven. The pleasure, the ecstasy, and the closeness he had felt for her…Nothing in this world compared to it. It was like making love for the first time again. No one had ever affected him as much as she did.

But he had no time to think about that, he mused as he walked out and prepared to go above deck. He had work to do and he shouldn't be wasting his time thinking about some young girl, even if she was perfect.

Christine's emotions were just as riotous when she finally awoke. She had felt as if a wave of confusion and fear and anger had crashed upon her in one moment. She couldn't think. What had she done? What on earth had she been thinking?

She looked around at herself, at the bed with its tangled sheets, at her naked body, at Erik's imprint in the mattress. She felt the wetness of the sheets and felt the soreness in her womanhood. Everything around her reminded her, screamed at her about what had happened. She had made love. She had made love to a pirate. She had made love to Erik.

Had she been ill? Brain dead? Had some strange mental disease taken over her? In all her life she had ever expected, never considered that she would do something like this. It was ridiculous; it was insane, and worst of all: it was wrong. She was on her way to marry Raoul, her fiancé, and what had she done? She had given her virginity, her virtue to a filthy pirate.

Christine held her head in her hands as she struggled with her mind over the confusion. Her body was wrought with it, as well as guilt, anger, fear and wonder. Every possible feeling in this world seemed to be plaguing her at the moment. And she couldn't seem to put it all away.

And she couldn't seem to forget what had happened. Lord, it had been beautiful. Never had she felt so safe, so cherished or loved before. It was as if Erik had told her he loved her with his body; showering her with all of the passion and fire within him. It had been so overwhelming she had cried. Madame Giry, Ms. Blanchett, no one had ever told her love-making was so incredible, so amazing. It had always seemed like something to just be done with, not enjoy, but God, how she had enjoyed it. The way Erik had been so slow and gentle and giving…He hadn't lied. He truly could make a woman weep. But she had done more than just weep. She had given up every part of herself. She had laid out all of her to him, and he had taken it.

"Christine?"

Christine had been shocked by the voice and quickly tried to cover herself.

"Umm, I'm not decent…"

"Christine, it's Meg."

Christine turned around and looked at Meg's little blonde head poking in through the doorway. A wave of relief swept over her she felt fresh tears come to her eyes. She needed her friend now.

"Oh, Christine, come in."

Meg deftly shut the door and slowly walked toward the bed, her expression dark and grave. Upon seeing Christine naked in the captain's bed she knew immediately what had happened.

"Christine…I'm surprised…"

Christine laughed and cried hysterically. "I know! I…I'm surprised myself, Meg. I mean…what I did…"

She felt helpless as the tears began raining down her cheeks and her throat began to ache from the sobs. She held herself and wept, not caring about anything at that moment except the fact that she was overwhelmed.

Feeling her heart pour out to her best friend. Meg quickly got over onto the bed next to Christine and held her, rocking her like a little child. Christine wrapped her arms around her in response.

"Shh," Meg soothed as she rubbed Christine's hair and held her. "It's all right. You're safe, you're okay. I'm here."

"Oh, Meg…" Christine sobbed.

"Was it very terrible? Did he hurt you?'

Christine shook her head. "No. That's just it. It was…amazing."

Meg pulled back and looked at her. "You enjoyed it?"

"Very much. Oh, Meg, if you only knew…Erik was so gentle, so incredible. I felt so…loved."

"But…Christine, he's a pirate. He's not…What about Raoul?"

"I know, I know. I thought I loved Raoul too much to submit to Erik, but then he kissed me and touched me and before I knew it I was falling into this dream of absolute pleasure and ecstasy."

"Pleasure?" Meg asked, astonished.

"So much it's almost unbearable," Christine answered. "It was like a tidal wave of desire. I had no idea someone could feel something like that."

Meg frowned in worry and concentration. "But Christine, he doesn't love you. He barely knows you and you him. You're just an object to him."

Christine looked down and felt like her hurt had just been ripped apart. Meg was right. He didn't care about her. He had just pretended because he wanted to have sex with her.

Meg lifted Christine's chin up, forcing Christine to look up at her.

"We'll forget this ever happened. We will pretend nothing ever happened and just go on. We'll never tell another soul. Alright?"

Christine nodded as a single tear slipped down her silky cheek.

"You will stay away from him at all cost, alright? Don't let him near you."


	9. The Matter

Chapter Nine:

The Matter

Erik rubbed his jaw in consternation when Emmanuel edged up next to him and told him how the ship was faring. They were on schedule and the seas were perfect today. They would reach the English fleet in perfect timing. Erik nodded, barely paying any attention to a word his first mate told him. Emmanuel noticed.

"So, did it go as planned?" Emmanuel asked, realizing there was only one thing on Erik's mind right now and it wasn't the ship.

"What?" Erik responded, his thoughts temporarily broken.

"The seduction. Did it go as planed? Did you bed the girl?"

Erik coughed and shifted his weight. "Yes…"

Emmanuel tried to hold back a smile. Erik never acted like this before.

"And?"

"And what?" Erik asked rather defensively.

"What happened? Was it as…you thought it would be?"

Erik again acted uncomfortably and avoided Emmanuel's probing gaze. "No. It wasn't anything like what I thought."

"Oh. Well, at least you won't be bothered anymore…"

"You misunderstand me, Emmanuel. It wasn't bad. It wasn't a disappointment. She…It…It was better than I imagined. In fact, I can't stop thinking about it." Erik walked away, running his hands through his hair in deep thought.

Emmanuel watched his good friend and tried to suppress a chuckle.

"Erik…This isn't like you, man."

"Uh, I know," Erik groaned. "It's just…You've known me a long time, Emmanuel. You've seen me go through hundreds of women…"

"Hundreds?" Emmanuel raised an eyebrow.

"Well, several women. The point is that I've never felt this way about any woman I bedded before. At least, not since I was some stupid, green youth infatuated. I never felt this…"

Emmanuel laughed heartily. "Oh, God, man! You're in love with the chit!"

Erik immediately turned on him and stared at Emmanuel like he was crazy.

"Are you insane? I don't love that…that…girl."

"Please, you in enthralled with her. You can barely speak."

Erik snorted in disagreement.

"Erik, you've never been a man to lie to himself. Just admit it. You like her. You love her. That's why you're acting like some schoolboy."

Erik shook his head. "No. It's not that. I'm just…It's just been a long time since I had a woman, that's all. I'm just overwhelmed from going so long without a good lay. I'm sure after a couple more times between her thighs I'll be fine and forget all about her."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Erik. You might fall even harder for this girl."

"No. I just need to get all my lust out and I'll be good as new."

Emmanuel shook his head in disbelief as his friend stalked off and ran away. Erik was in for a rude awakening. This was going to be messy.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Christine had just finished putting on her dress when Erik barged into the room. She looked up in shock and anxiety as she saw the heated, hungry expression on his face. Meg's words suddenly flashed through her mind, warning her, and she knew she was in trouble. She knew what that look of his meant.

Erik immediately began coming towards her, his intent so obvious and so potent she knew it would take every ounce of strength she had to stop him. Dear God, how aroused she was just by the look in his eyes.

But when he grabbed her towards him and tried to kiss her she turned her head away.

"No, Erik, we can't!"

"Why not?" he breathed. "We did last night. Several times in fact."

"Well, that was a mistake. We need to pretend it never happened."

He looked at her like she was a maniac. "Do you honestly think I can forget what happened between us last night? Can you?"

"I can try, but not with you trying to remind me."

"Well, then let me remind you."

Before she could protest he smashed his mouth upon hers and took her in a fierce, possessive kiss that knocked the breath right out of her. She felt like jelly. Why did he have to kiss so well? Why did he have to be so arousing and strong and…male? He tasted like…

Christine suddenly remembered her purpose and pulled away.

"No! Erik, we can't. I'm engaged."

"You're honestly still thinking about that fop now?"

"For the last time he is not a fop! And yes, I am still thinking about him! I love him!"

Erik's jaw flexed in obvious anger and his grip became iron clad.

"You'd be very foolish to refuse me."

Now it was Christine's turn to be angry.

"You arrogant bastard! Did you honestly think that you could have me and that I'd just fall down on my knees and worship you! You are the most conceited, selfish son of a bitch I have ever known!"

Erik's eyes blazed with fury. "Don't tempt me, princess. I _will_ punish you."

"Oh? You'll punish me? How? You already stole my innocence!"

"Stole?" he roared. "You begged me to take it!"

And with that, she slapped him so hard across the face his head actually jerked back. He rubbed his jaw, his eyes black with anger, and turned to look at her flushed, furious glare.

"Mistake, princess."

"Wasn't my first one."

Without a second thought, Erik hauled her up and slammed her up against the wall. She cried out and fought him, but his grip was strong and his mouth took hers fiercely. She was trapped from his hard, strong body and she tried with everything she could but he was too powerful. She bit him but he just bit back and mauled her mouth with his. She kicked him but he held her legs and ripped her dress up, exposing her lower body completely to him. She screamed and cursed at him, mostly because he was using her body against him; she was already wet when he edged himself inside of her. She tried to fight him, but at the same time she cried out from the pleasure and his hips held her squarely against the wall. He was an absolute animal as he began to ram his body against hers, thrusting so powerfully her hips came off the wall and she screamed for mercy. Their breathing was shallow and hard as their bodies mated in a frenzy so hot and magnificent neither could think. He wasn't gentle, but secretly she loved it. His lust was completely untamed, completely unleashed on her.

And his thrusts became deeper and faster and the ecstasy rose higher she felt her body begin to climb its betraying ascent. Her body splintered into a million pieces as she came apart in his arms in an orgasm so powerful she screamed bloody murder. In response, he came right after with a loud, triumphant shout that echoed throughout the chamber. His seed came violently and he slumped against her, totally exhausted from the most incredible, passionate bout of lovemaking he had ever experienced.

He breathed right next to her ear, tickling her and making her feel aroused all over again. It was so intimate, so vulnerable. Dear God, she had no power against this man.

"That was not a fair punishment," she breathed.

He chuckled. "I may be an arrogant son of a bitch and bastard, but I sure as hell do know how to make love to you."

Christine glared at him. "Like I said: arrogant bastard."

"And you love every inch of me."

Christine sighed as he began a trail of hot kisses down her chest. Lord, she did.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"We can't keep doing this," Christine whispered after the rapid beating of her heart had seceded and her body had come back down from the third orgasm Erik had propelled in her.

Erik looked up from the cradle of her neck. "Why not?'

"You know why not."

Erik's face darkened. "Is it because of him?"

She tried to avoid his gaze, but it was difficult since he was on top of her and his face was inches from hers.

"Of course. I made a promise. It was the whole reason I was on that ship. I was on my way to marry him."

Erik's expression was hard. "Will he still have you?"

"If he doesn't know what happened between us?"

"You're ashamed?"

Christine lowered her gaze. "Yes. I have acted like a complete harlot the entire time I have been on this ship."

"Not a complete harlot," he teased, although he wasn't in a happy mood.

"Face it, Erik. You don't love me. You just wanted to have me in your bed."

Erik looked down at her beautiful face, at the milky complexion and big, dark eyes. He had accomplished his goal. He had gotten her into his bed. Hadn't he done what he wanted and could now just let her be on her merry way? It was completely like him. He had done it before. Why couldn't he do it now?

Erik's heart fell as he realized he couldn't. He didn't know why and he didn't want to feel like this, but he did. He couldn't give her up. He couldn't let her go. He wanted her…and he wasn't going to give her up to that ridiculous fop of a fiancé she had. She belonged to him.

But she still had some feelings for that stupid child. He would have to convince her. He would have to make her fall for him.

Erik smiled. And he knew just how.


	10. The Seduction

Chapter Ten:

The Seduction

When Meg had managed to sneak back to the holding room she and Ms. Blanchett had been moved to, Ms. Blanchett was sitting quietly, mending a dress with the pitiful sewing tools the pirates had thrown at her. Meg quietly locked the door and put the hairpin she had used to unlock it in her skirt pocket.

"How is she?" Ms. Blanchett asked, her face wrinkling in worry.

Meg was not about to tell Ms. Blanchett what she had discovered about Christine. She did not want to give the old woman a heart attack.

"She's fine," Meg lied as she sat down. She squinted at the sunlight streaming through the small window.

"Oh, praise the Lord. Locked away in that animal's chamber I would have surely thought she was done for."

"No, he didn't touch her."

"Good," Ms. Blanchett sighed.

Meg was silent as she mulled over the truth. She could not believe what Christine had done. Her best friend since childhood, her sister in spirit, had completely betrayed everything. How could she have betrayed Raoul? What would he say? What would they do? They were engaged. They loved each other. Would all of that go away?

Meg thought she had known Christine, but the Christine she knew would never give her virtue to a pirate. Christine knew right from wrong. She was a moral and pure young woman. She had been raised well; taught to save her virginity for her husband. Anything else was unacceptable. So why had Christine done it?

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Christine felt her skin burn as she glanced over and saw Erik looking at her still. All afternoon he had been doing that, giving her little smiles and knowing glances. It was unnerving. She had thought after their fight and then tempestuous hour of constant love-making he would be tired of her and ignore her for the rest of the day, but it seemed like his lust was insatiable. He would graze his hand lightly across her waist when he knew she wasn't looking or give her a secret grin when she looked his way. It was ridiculous and…awkward. Whenever he got that look in his eyes Christine felt her arms grow gooseflesh and her heart give a little flip. She hated that she found him so attractive, so arousing. Memories constantly assailed her of the way he had made love to her. He was like a caged animal; untamed, ferocious and violent, but still gentle and giving. He thrived with sexual energy; primal and uninhibited. She knew she should have denied him and said no, but resisting him had been impossible. He was too handsome, too rugged and sensual and male. He exuded raw masculinity, the complete opposite of her. And she loved it. She had reveled in the amazing differences between their bodies, the way her femininity cried out to his masculinity; how his body gave her own so much release. Just thinking about the way he had brought her to such ecstasy, such pleasure, made her tremble with desire.

She shook her head to get rid of the treacherous thoughts. What was she doing? What had happened to her? A little over a week ago she had been madly in love with Raoul and now she was a deflowered kidnap victim stuck on a ship lusting after an arrogant, crude pirate. That wasn't what she had planned or what she had wanted. She wanted to be with Raoul, to be married and content and taking on the role of a wife. Instead she was sleeping with a pirate. A pirate!

She needed to get off this boat. If she stayed on any longer Erik would have her chained up as his slave, or worse. She needed to escape, to leave and forget any of this had happened before anything else…

"Unusually quiet, princess," a familiar deep voice whispered so smoothly in her ear. She shivered but didn't dare turn around.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked lowly when she didn't respond.

She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders.

"I was just thinking about how I really need to be done with this boat and return home."

He chuckled. "Eager to get away from me?"

"As a matter of fact: yes."

"Funny, considering your body feels a lot differently." He slipped his hand under her breast as she kept her gaze on the horizon.

She breathed in sharply from the touch but steeled herself as best she could.

"You think the last few hours have been good?" Erik whispered as he caressed the tops of her breasts. "I could show you so much more if you just let me."

Christine sighed as he nibbled her ear.

"I could drive you to the brink of insanity, make you feel so much pleasure you would be crying out for me to never stop. Can you imagine it? Can you imagine what it would be like to feel me driving into you again, taking you like an animal? On top of you and inside of you? Can you just feel my thrusts right now as you cry out and I bring you to fulfillment again and again and again…?"

Christine tried not to listen to his words, but they were so arousing she felt as if her body was melting. It was complete torture.

"Don't deny yourself, Christine."

God, her name sounded good coming from his lips.

"Don't deny yourself maybe the one chance you'll ever have at feeling true passion."

Christine's eyes fluttered open. Was he true? Was this the only chance she would have at feeling real passion?

She finally turned and looked him in the eyes bashfully. His eyes had an arrogant, smug knowingness to them.

"Do you think I could never feel passion with Raoul?"

Erik was a little back at the question, but didn't show it.

"No, I don't. I don't he could satisfy the fiery passion in you. You're not a demure little creature, Christine. You need a man who can match your spirit."

Christine suddenly felt something dawn on her and she stared at Erik in disbelief.

"Why do you want to be that man, Erik?"

Their eyes stayed on one another's for a moment as Erik contemplated her question. He had tried to answer that question himself this entire time but he still couldn't figure out why.

That didn't matter though, his mind told him at this moment. _Who cares why you're doing this. The point is to get her to succumb to you. Tell her what you know she wants to hear. _

Erik sighed and softened his expression as he gazed into her big, brown eyes.

"Because I want you."

And before she could say another word, he took her in his arms and gave her a dazzling kiss.


	11. The Fire

A/N: Thanks so much to all of you for being patient and faithful. The story's taking an interesting turn here and I hope you like it. I'm trying to update as much as possible. Oh, and I'm working on another chapter of Indecent Proposal which should be posted shortly after this! I know it's been forever and I'm sorry, but I've just been so busy. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter Eleven:

The Fire

Christine did not know what came over her when Erik kissed her. Maybe it was his seductive words that promised so many of the secret pleasures she had tasted, or maybe it had been the way he had so tenderly and possessively kissed her, as if he was branding her as his own forever. Whatever it was Christine responded urgently to his fiery embrace and soon found herself being carried into his cabin where he was yearning to undress her. All conscience, all propriety and etiquette was gone as soon as he lifted her up in his arms and ripped the dress right from her body. It was shameless and so wrong but the only conscious thought going through her mind was how much she wanted Erik and how much she wanted him to make love to her. She knew he knew how to perfectly. He was a master lover, which was probably a bad thing in the long run, but as he laid her down on the mattress and began to slide his tongue down her body she was very grateful that he was skilled.

Erik's hands were magical as he caressed her lovingly; stroking her skin like it was the most precious and beloved thing in the world. She felt loved when he touched her like this. It was so erotic and transcending she felt like death had come upon her and she was now in heaven. Holding his head to her body, she arched in pleasure as he delved his tongue into her slick, hot passage and licked her ferociously, finding the tiny button of ultimate ecstasy and sucking it hard. Her cries of pleasure grew louder with each stroke and she writhed under him like a heathen being sacrificed to a pagan god. He certainly made love like one. Nothing was off-limits as he explored her inner depths with his mouth and slowly brought her to the brink of insanity. But it was incredible insanity. Her orgasm was shattering, rippling through her like a storm so tempestuous she screamed. But he wasn't done yet.

While she tried to come back to down to earth from her fantastic climax he flipped her gently onto her stomach and kissed a hot trail down her spine. She shivered from the intimacy and gripped the sheets tightly as he splayed his hands across her soft bottom and caressed it.

"God, you are the most beautiful creature God could have ever imagined," he whispered as he pressed his lips to the soft flesh.

She mewled in complete delight from his words and let him do with her body as he wished. Being at his mercy was more wonderful than anything she could have ever wanted; it being both sexual and empowering. To want someone so much and to be able to make a man want _her_ so much was intoxicating. And he did want her. As he fumbled with his breeches and she felt the hard ridge of his swollen manhood she knew he was near to bursting for her. But instead of it being frightening, it was terribly arousing.

Still, Christine was a little surprised when Erik lifted her up on her hands and knees and nestled himself between her thighs from behind her. She gasped in shock, her heart pulsating almost out of her chest; consciously aware of what he was about to do, but relaxed when he kissed her neck and whispered huskily, "I'm going to take you in the most primitive way possible; the way we were always supposed to join."

Then, slowly, he edged his hard, burgeoning shaft into her wet sheath and embedded himself firmly in her. She gasped for breath, amazed at the strange erotic feel of him coming into her from behind. It _was_ primitive, but sensual and intimate at the sane time. It felt so natural, so safe. And when he withdrew and then thrust into her more powerfully, she felt her body shake with wild desire. It took her breath away. And then their bodies began to mold as one as he rocked deeply within her, her hips returning his feral thrusts just as powerfully while sweat poured down one another's bodies. Erik groaned fiercely as he thrust and Christine moaned like a wanton, her body absolutely flying from the power of his forceful plunging. He didn't let her go, didn't let her retreat or drift away from his passion. He wanted her to remember, to feel the brunt of his desire forever on her body. No one would ever be able to make her feel like this, he promised with each push, each powerful rock of his hips. And from her screams of passion he knew that would not be hard.

He kept on his wonderful torture until the waves of rapture overcame them and a harsh, violent climax overtook their bodies. Erik gritted his teeth and growled furiously as he drove harder into her and she cried out like a banshee. She was powerless to the bliss that swept through her, taking him along with it. Together, with one last thrust, they shouted and reached their tumultuous peak; exhausted and overridden with satisfaction.

Erik sagged against her, still embedded in her, as he tried to catch his breath reach reality once again. Nothing had ever been so amazing, so astonishing as the lovemaking he had just experienced. Never had he felt so in touch, so one with another human being. They had given all of themselves to each other, receiving the ultimate gratification in return. But it wasn't just sexual bliss that they had gotten. It was more.

He loved her.

Erik reeled back as the realization swept over him. He did. He loved her.

"That…was incredible," Christine breathed as she fell onto the sheets, her breaths still coming in harsh gasps. She looked overwhelmed.

"I never knew…I mean I did, but…that was…Oh, God," she laughed. "It was like heaven."

Erik looked at her as she rolled onto her back and looked up at him with her sparkling, brown eyes. She was so beautiful.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Erik didn't know what to say. Words weren't adequate enough to describe how he felt now.

"You're so welcome."

He joined her and lied next to her, wrapping his arms around her protectively as she snuggled into his chest contently. He inhaled her sweet scent and closed his eyes in elation, realizing he was happier than he had ever been in his bleak life.

"You're extraordinary," Christine whispered lowly, her eyes also closed peacefully.

Erik smiled and stroked her hair. "Not as extraordinary as you."

She turned then and looked him in the eye, her expression solemn and thoughtful.

"This isn't just a conquest to you, is it, Erik?"

Erik looked into her eyes and saw the questions. He saw her fear and vulnerability and knew she was afraid, that she needed reassurance. She had given herself over to him completely, risking everything she had, and she needed Erik to be there for her, to let her know that it had all been worth it. She couldn't just walk from this like he'd been able to so many times before. But then again, neither could he.

Intertwining her fingers in his, he kissed her knuckles in a gesture of promise and intimacy.

"No. This means more to me than anything."

Christine eyes darted around in confusion and disbelief. "Truly?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"You best be careful, old pirate. You might me endanger yourself by making me fall in love with you."

"Too late. I've already fallen in love with you, myself."

Christine's eyes widened in shock, but before she could say anything Erik wrapped her in an encompassing embrace and kissed her powerfully. Tonight he was going to worship her, love her, adore her. Tonight he was going to make love to the woman he loved.

They went on for hours, locked in each other's arms, determined to learn everything about one another. Christine cried continuously, feeling as if her heart had exploded with happiness at the beauty she was sharing with this man. There was no anger or tension; it was just two people in love giving themselves to each other. It was heart-rending and fulfilling, as if the one thing they had spent all their lives searching for was finally found. The emotion was overwhelming. Erik had thought he had had great sex all his life, but upon making love to the woman he loved he realized there was no other way to live. He didn't want anybody else. He didn't need anybody else. He just wanted to be with Christine…forever.


End file.
